The present disclosure relates to: a display input apparatus that displays a setting screen which disposes a plurality of setting images; a display input system that includes the display input apparatus; and a method for controlling the display input apparatus.
There are some display input apparatuses such as a smart phone, a tablet and the like that can force a partner machine at a communication destination to display a setting screen in current display. According to such a display input apparatus, a user of the own machine at a communication transmission end can ask a user of the partner machine to confirm a setting screen in current display without visiting the partner machine user. However, the setting screen disposes a plurality of images (e.g., a software key, an icon, a text image and the like), and there is a case where a user does not want the partner machine user to see a predetermined image of the plurality of images or a case where the user does not want the partner machine user to operate the predetermined image of the plurality of images.
Here, conventionally, an information management system is known in which when a request for checking work information is sent from a user client to a server, the user client is forced to display a work information checking screen. In this information management system, information (table), which indicates whether checking is permitted or not, is stored for each of a plurality of items (name, sex and the like) contained in the work information. And, the user client is forced to display a work information checking screen in which an item of the plurality of items not permitted to be checked is not displayed (blacked).